movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Stormy Weather
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-027-Stormy-Weather?id=61603 (episode begins) (We came to Steve's House) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Piglet: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We came in) Steve: Hi. Come on in. We're go on a nature walk. Later today. Do you want to come? Stephen Squirrelsky: I probably shouldn't. Sandy: It could rain and thunder. Steve: What the...? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7. 7 pokemons? Slappy: Correct. Andrina: I just got Bonsly when he was first an egg. Rocky: And I still haven't got any. Stephen Squirrelsky: I've got two now. Skippy: A Vulpix and Pikachu. Julie: And I adopted Jake, A Azurill. Katrina: I'm sure Rocky will find any Pokemon. Pooh: Anyway, Look outside. It's fine out. Piglet: So cool. Rabbit: But what weather would it be soon? Tigger: Bad and misty, I suppose. (Blue places a pawprint on the screen) Eeyore: Oh, look at that. Blue wants to play Blue's Clues to figure out what weather it would be soon. Courage: Those pawprint will be on the clues. Christopher Robin: Exactly. And we know what to do with that one. (Dumbo blows) Timothy Q. Mouse: Nice work, Dumbo. (Crash chatters) Aku Aku: And you know what we need? Booker: The camera. Coco Bandicoot: And notebook. (We go to Drawer) (and meet her) Waldo: What's the matter? Are you stuck? Charles: And need help? Julie: Here, Let me help you. Shy: With pleasure. (PULL) (POP!) Weasels: There. Danny Danbul: Piece of cake. Olie: Here's our things. Hello Kitty: Just what we need. (We begin to dance and sing) (to the song) (Jigglypuff sings as we cover our ears) (to stop her) Stephen Squirrelsky: I hate it when she does that. Bullwinkle: She always does it. Rocky Squirrel: Cut it out. Melody: Stop it! (We covered her mouth) Barbra: That's enough. Emerald: Phew. Tawnie: Much better. Sasha: Gees. Dear Daniel: Much better. (Blue jumps to the screen) Yakkity: Blue's gone. Toto: Let's begin. Yoko: Finding the clues. (We go left) Jakamoko: Let's see if the clues are on the left. Stephen Squirrelsky: Anyway, You didn't know where I got Vulpix. Andrew: See? Ed: Don't get it. Edd: Me neither. Eddy: Well, we've got 7 Pokemon so far. Though Rocky needs another one. Stephen Squirrelsky: Vulpix was a special gift from Mayor Toby who thank me for doing a lot of movie spoof traveling so far. Sandy: And we'll still continue to spoof travel. Cat: And there's a clue too. Dog: What? Baboon: Over there. Weasel: Hmm... A cloud. Roo: What would it be for? Sandy: Rain. Perhaps. Kanga: And thunder and lightning. (Andrew snapshots it) Amy: We've got it. (Vulpix sneezes Flamethrower) Harry: Duck! (We take cover) Earl: That was close. Stinky: Barely got burned. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Waterson kids laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Azurill laughs) (Mario laughs) (Bradley laughs) (Pooh and the gang laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! Tigger: Whoa. Rabbit: Uh... Ed and Eddy: Sorry. Johnny Bravo: Apology accepted. Stephen Squirrelsky: Vulpix, You need to be careful when you sneezed Flamethrower. Ruby: And watch where you're flaming throwing. (Steve draws it in) Max: And that's our cloud. Tennessee: What weather could it be with a cloud? Chumley: That's for us to find out. (We hear a radio not working) Atomic Betty: What was that? Sparky: Just a radio. X-5: It seems to be busted. Salt: Guys, We wanna hear a weather report. Freddi: What are they doing? Luther: Trying to fix it. But not have the brain for it. Danny (CDD): Oh dear. Cranston: Now what. Sawyer: There's something we should do. Stephen Squirrelsky: Anyone wants to be a weather reporter? Pudge: Who should be the weather reporter? T.W.: Not me. Tillie: Me neither. Frances: Don't ask me. Woolly: Let's see if I can try it. Shet: I can. Emily: With pleasure. Shet: This is Shet here, Calling today about the weather. Right now, It's fine. But a dark cloud is coming in. Psy: Wow. Cool. Shet: Then it's covering the sun and more covered it as well. Panda: Impressive. Stephen Squirrelsky: See? Told you. Ren: Great stuff. Stimpy: Then what? Buck: What else will happen next? Larry: That red line went down. Otto: To the bottom. Shet: As you see, The temperature's going down and it's starting to rain. Tigger: And it'll rain and-- What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!!! Rabbit: What the...?! Eeyore: See?!! Stephen Squirrelsky: Told you. (the Dwarfs gasp) Shet: And that's all. Big C: Oh, I see. Comquateater: Let's not nature walk. Julimoda: What would happen then? Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Beavers: It's the mail! Yin: Let's get it. Yang: My pleasure. (We go to Mailbox) Fluffy: We're here. Bunnie: You're wet. Reba: Where have you been? Luna: In the rain, I guess. Speckle: Since it was raining. Robbie: Our letter? Darnell: Please? (Mailbox opens up) Tyler: Here it is. Ryan: We got a letter. Ian: Perfect. Alvin: A letter from a friend. Einstein: Impressive. (We watch) (the film playing) (It ends) (and stops) Danny: Wow. Stanz: Impressive. Lillian: Oh dear. It's still raining. Stephenie: And it's pouring down. Harry: Bored once. And now twice. Amy: And even thrice. Stinky: What should we do? Earl: Find more clues, I suppose. (We hear a drop noise) (suddenly) Rocky: Is that a drop noise? Andrina: And if it's raining? Dexter: It's just the sink. Katrina: Dripping taps. Blossom: I see a clue on it. Bubbles: So that's why. Buttercup: Oh. There is a clue. Courage: And you know what we need, don't you? Ed: The camera and notebook. Edd: Correct. (SNAPSHOT) Eddy: Got it. (Steve draws it) Steve: And that's our drop. Sandy: You know a cloud and drop is still rain. Gnorm: Impressive. Ren: Just keep looking. Stimpy: Got it. Ed: Where do rain come from anyway? Edd: The clouds. (Blue ski dooed into a picture) Eddy: Blue ski-dooed into that picture. (We ski dooed into it too) Jiminy: We're here. Robert: Hey, We're in rain suits. Tanya: Wow. Cool. Cuddles: Rain's soft here. Giggles: Seems okay. Water drop: It'll be soon. Petunia: Huh? Who are you? Wallace: Oh heck! Water drop: I'm a water drop. Mushu: Oh. We see. Water drop: Rain comes from other places. Ash: Really? What kind of places? Buster Moon: Anywhere, I suppose. Water drop: Actually they come from lakes, Ponds, Oceans and puddles. Gunter: So that's why. Meena: But what happens to water rain when it gets dried up by the sun? Eddie: It leaves and is gone. Mike: Into vapor. Rosita: Vapor? Johnny: Correct. Vapor: That's what I am now. Now I'm going up. Eds: Cool! Pooh: So the sun turns the water drops into vapor. PPGs: Yay! (We go up into the clouds) Dexter: Wow. Cool. Johnny Bravo: I see. When they go up, The vapors creates a cloud. Wonder Mouse Girl: Of course! That's it! Owen: It can't be in the clouds all the time. Aaron: Besides, it's in other places. Pecky: They turn to rain drops and fall. Chris: Of course. Vilburt: That's how it rains. Going down. Priscilla: That's right. Lammy: That's how it happens. Angelina: That's right. Meatwad: Hey, Let's sing a song. Frylock: And what song will it be? Master Shake: A Rain Song. Bert Raccoon: Oh, I see. (Song begins) Water Drop: I'm lying out in the sun and I'm soaking up some raise. Krypto: Impressive. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now it's getting warm today, Hey, Hey. Sandy: Can do vapor, Raindrop changes. Danny (CDD): So how the earth gets dryer. Sawyer: As he climbs higher and higher. Cranston and Frances: Hey, Hey. Tillie: When the vapor arrives in the sky, T.W.: It forms a cloud. Frances: Climbing high above the ground. Eds: Hey, Hey. Frances: Vapor goes back into drops. Melody: And starts to fall on your roof tops. Emerald: Back to the Earth, just to start all over again. Barbra: This is how the rain comes. Tawnie: Here's how it rains. Sasha: Listen to the rain drops falling down. Robin Hood: Down we go. (Song ends) Maid Marian: Great song it is to sing. Taran: So that's where rain comes. Eilonwy: Terrific. Water Drop: We gotta go, The wind blows away old weather and brings new weather here. Dallben: Okay. Pikachu: Pika. Eevee: Eevee. Jiminy: There he goes. Timothy: Up to the sky. Mushu: Come on, Let's find the last clue. Natane: With pleasure. (We ski dooed back to our place) (and where we were) Chicken: Gees. The freezer door's open. Cow: It's freezing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now it's getting warm today, Hey, Hey. Sandy: Can do vapor, Raindrop changes. Danny (CDD): So how the earth gets dryer. Sawyer: As he climbs higher and higher. Cranston and Frances: Hey, Hey. Tillie: When the vapor arrives in the sky, T.W.: It forms a cloud. Frances: Climbing high above the ground. Eds: Hey, Hey. Frances: Vapor goes back into drops. Melody: And starts to fall on your roof tops. Emerald: Back to the Earth, just to start all over again. Barbra: This is how the rain comes. Tawnie: Here's how it rains. Sasha: Listen to the rain drops falling down. Robin Hood: Down we go. (Song ends) Maid Marian: Great song it is to sing. Taran: So that's where rain comes. Eilonwy: Terrific. Water Drop: We gotta go, The wind blows away old weather and brings new weather here. Dallben: Okay. Pikachu: Pika. Eevee: Eevee. Jiminy: There he goes. Timothy: Up to the sky. Mushu: Come on, Let's find the last clue. Natane: With pleasure. (We ski dooed back to our place) (and where we were) Chicken: Gees. The freezer door's open) Cow: It's freezing. (We hear a drop noise) (suddenly) Rocky: Is that a drop noise? Andrina: And if it's raining? Dexter: It's just the sink. Katrina: Dripping taps. Blossom: I see a clue on it. Bubbles: So that's why. Buttercup: Oh. There is a clue. Courage: And you know what we need, don't you? Ed: The camera and notebook. Edd: Correct. (SNAPSHOT) Eddy: Got it. (Steve draws it) Steve: And that's our drop. Sandy: You know a cloud and drop is still rain. Gnorm: Impressive. Ren: Just keep looking. Stimpy: Got it. Now back to the line. With pleasure. Baboon: And it's a clue. Weasel: So that's why. Tennessee: Freezing? Why would that be a clue? Chumley: Because it's cold? Toulouse: Anyway, Let's snapshot it. Berlioz: Got it. (SNAPSHOT) Marie: There. (Steve draws it) Duckman: That's all three clues. Danny Danbul: Last one to the thinking chair is a frozen yogurt. Olie Polie Bear: With pleasure. (We head to the chair) (and arrive) Pooh: Think. Think. Think. Piglet: We've got all three clues. Tigger: It's a cloud, A water drop and freeze. Rabbit: Now what would those three be wanted for? Eeyore: Hail? Kanga: I suppose so. Mushu (Jim Crow's voice): Hey there guys, Maybe it'll snow. Timothy: Snow? Of course! That's it! Roo: I see. Christopher Robin: That's right! Cow: Rain freezes to snow! Chicken: That's correct! Dexter: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the Monkey with me! Come on! (We dance to it) (and sing) Fluffers: Whew! Cuties: Oof! (We look out the window) (to see what's going on) Twins: It's snowing. PPGs: Oh! Otto: Look at the temperature now. Darnell: It's gone down. Larry: Remember the weather report we did? Buck: Correct. Stephen Squirrelsky: Just go on our winter nature walk. Sandy: Correct. (We got outside) (to play) Lillian: Brrr... Stephenie: So cold. Snow Flake: Hi guys. Kidney: Wow. Cool. Amanda: Hey, Do we know you? Booker: We're the heroes. Snow Flaky: Remember me? I use to be a water drop in a puddle, Then I became vapor, Then I became a raindrop and now I'm a snow flake. Tabby Cat Sisters: Wow. Courage: Oh yeah. We now remember you. But why are you a snow flake? Peter Rabbit: I think this is the reason because he vapors from winter into a snowflake. Benjamin: I see. Rodney: Correct. Fluffy Bun: Wanna come with us on our nature walk? Yin: Please do if so. Yang: Let's go. Bunnie: This'll be fun. (We walked through the snow) Reba: This'll be fun. Dexter: Such a crowd too. Luna: And great one too. (SNAPSHOT) Robbie: Perfect. Speckle: This was fun. Darnell: Same here. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues